Dog Days
by i live for the applause
Summary: Stella, Mo, and Olivia end up in jail... again. Friendship oneshot.


**Summary:** Stella, Olivia, and Mo end up in jail… _again_. Friendship oneshot.

**Pairings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners.

**Author's Note: **I thought this would be fun, and it's been stuck in my head for a while so here you go.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm in jail _again,_" Olivia said with a hint of disbelief, her brown orbs having a glassy faraway look in her them as her head was placed between two bars, her hands clamping down against the cold metal.

The three girls sighed in unison, poking out their bottom lips in boredom. The guys had been out, doing whatever, so the girls decided to get revenge on Mudslide Crush for their little surprise visit at the pizza place. In the end, someone ended up calling the police, which is how they ended up where they were now; covered in spaghetti and tomato sauce.

"Um, correction, it's Juvie." Stella corrected, raised her hand voluntarily. Mo bumped her head against the chipped white walls of their cell, her wide eyes full of worry from all of her thinking. "My father is going to kill me," The sound turned into a hard thumping sound.

"Oh my_ Gosh_, will you please stop that nerve-racking noise?" Olivia asked out of irritation.

"Hey, why don't you just stop talking?" Mo suggested, stepping closer while crossing her arms around her chest and rolling her neck.

"You guys _stop it_," Stella's attempt to stop their bickering failed, so she constantly kept repeating herself before she stood up to break the distance between the two. Their comments became louder, making Olivia aim her arms and hands towards her neck, only for her to be held back by Stella.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you two?" She questioned, placing her hands on each of their shoulders. Neither of them could pick who said what first, so they both began talking at the same time.

"This is all her fault! She's the reason why we're in here." Mo pushed her hand into Olivia's chest easily, making her stumble back and fall on her butt. She pointed her finger into her own chest defensively, leaving her mouth open with speechless words.

"Me? Oh, so _I'm_ the reason we're in here? You're the one who wanted to play peacemaker with Stella and—" Olivia was now up to her feet, not even minding to brush off her blue skirt with food stains on it, straighten her pink fitted long sleeved sweater, or fix up her messy ponytail. Stella was now struggling to regain her position, being shoved while her hands were pressed against the girls' chest, being sure that neither of them could make a move. She eventually gave up and pressed her thumb and index finger under her tongue, making a perfect whistle.

"You know what, I'm done. I'm making a phone call," The two immediately stopped, turning their attention towards Stella, who was now heading for the phone booth.

"So wait, you're telling that you've had change this whole entire time?" Mo whispered in a pissed off tone, widening her eyes. Stella only shushed her, rolling her eyes at her.

"Well who are you calling?" Olivia asked a little too late. Stella placed a finger against her own lips, showing that she meant silence. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

"Hi, I'd like to speak with Wen and Charlie," Stella said cheerfully, feeling a wee bit perky. She was greeted with a voice at the other end of the line.

"Ayo, Stella, what's up?" Stella explained everything they had missed out on, only to be heard with a loud, upset response.

"You're _where_?"

"I know, I know, it's a lot to ask for but –'' Dead, dial tone, complete silence. Stella waited awhile until she heard a voice, constantly saying hello. A list of profanities flew out of her mouth as she slammed the phone back into place. Her combat boot hit the wall, making a thud as Stella threw her hands on top of her head, pacing around the cell.

"What are we going to do now?" Mo asked her voice suddenly dry and full of doubt. Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed, gazing over to her.

"Why don't you think of something, genius?" She asked, crutching down next to Stella on the cold floor. A smirk came across Mo's face as she lowered her purple dress and adjusted her black leather jacket. She strutted towards the cell entrance, putting on the world's most innocent face with her bottom lip poking out. She called out for security, snapping her fingers.

"Um, excuse me, officer," A tall, handsome light skinned man with brown hair appeared, arms folded around his chest, obviously annoyed.

"I know we've been very bad girls, but this isn't our fault. My daddy would kill me, and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?" She titled her head to the side, letting her finger gracefully trace around his chest.

"So what do you say, Mister Officer?" Her brown eyes widened, looking up to him. The officer wasn't having it, so he denied her request.

"Sorry sweetheart, no can do." A slight smirk came across his face as he teased, walking back around the corner to his office. Mo sunk her head in between the bars, banging her head.

"Well, that didn't go well at all," Stella scoffed at the situation.

"Hey, I _tried_. I sure as hell would like to see one of you try and something about it," Mo referred to Olivia, since Stella already attempted to make a phone call. Olivia sighed, ducking her head in her knees and started laughing. She honestly thought it was funny how she thought it was her fault. The two exchanged side glances stubbornly, hoping that the other girl wouldn't notice their eyes meeting.

"Okay, now if you two are done acting like very small children, it's around eight thirty, and we have another gig at twelve o'clock midnight." Stella stated, talking to them slowly as if they were three year olds.

"Ugh, this is so –"

"You guys!" Wen and Charlie suddenly rushed over with the keys, struggling to get it open. The three girls cheered and thanked them, each giving hugs as they escaped from the prison cell. The officer came around the corner with the walkie-talkie in his hand, reaching into his pocket for his gun. The group dodged the man and ran out of the prison, laughing and cheering with a rebellious feeling.


End file.
